High School Rebels
by LightMelody
Summary: Life is boring at Domino High School. But Angel Mazaki has a plan to make it all better.
1. Domino High School

"Ahhhh! Why is school so agitating!?"

"Because the world says so."

"Thank you so much, Renzo!"

It's lunch time at Domino High School. On the school rooftop is Renzo Koyama and Angel Mazaki. Renzo is son of a little convenience store owner, Kina Koyama, his father. Angel on the other hand is younger sister of Anzu Mazaki. It has been a couple of years since her sisters adventures have ended. While her sister has been gone from her life she began to become a rebel. She started to abandon her school work in favor of things that were more interesting. Though she still likes cheer leading, she would rather work on routines by herself. You Would think it would be impossible for someone to do this herself, but she manages.

"Wanna ditch today, Renzo?"

"Nah. I got a...a...damn what's that thing called again?"

"What thing?"

"You know that paper thing where it's got a bunch of other papers stapled to it."

"You mean a test?"

"That's it."

"Since when did you care about tests?"

"Since my dad threatened to kick me out of the house if I didn't get my grades up."

"Typical."

Angel slide down next to Renzo against the chained fence. It was a partly cloudy day but they would eat there everyday even if it was raining. She looked down at her unbuttoned jacket and shortened skirt. She really hated the uniform. She can handle the blue but not the pink. She does like pink just not wearing it much. She rather the uniform be green and black but this'll do for now.

"Hey, Renzo? When did you get partially dye your hair blue?"

"Yesterday. Why? Wanna dye your hair?"

"Yeah. I mean I can totally rock the look can't I?"

"Totally can. Reason why I hang out with you. You can pull off the rocker chick look. Most girls can't at this school."

"Yeah. Rocker chick. Maybe I should ask my sis to make me a rocker outfit."

"Anzu?"

"Nah. My younger sis. Mikaru. She is like totally into fashion. Maybe she can make me something."

"Don't you got a younger brother too?"

"Kouji. He's a brat."

"Dude. Dye your hair green."

"Where would I get green dye fro-..."

Renzo holds out a box of green hair dye. Angel blinks at her friend. She couldn't believe it. He actually carried a box on him. No, wait...that's not right. That's weird. Angel is use to weird things but this is just too weird. Renzo's up to something.

"Planned. Wasn't it."

"Hells yeah. Please let me do it."

"What you think I can't?"

"Angie...You can barely pick the right outfit in the morning without me."

"That was once in middle school and I thought we said never to speak of it ever again."

"Yeah. But I got an idea for your hair."

"Okay. Fine. Today, after school."

"Sweet."

The bell rang. Angel cursed at the bell and started to get up. If Renzo doesn't ditch neither does she. They walked down to their classes and left. Renzo ended up in math with his precious test and Angel ended up with History. In history with a not so big surprise that they started about Egyptian history. Angel didn't want to side with stuck up Seto Kaiba but she was kind of sick of all the Egyptian talk. They were only on this cause Yugi is opening Millennium Hall this afternoon. Which is perfect since Anzu won't be around to tell her not to partially dye her hair. Everyone will be at the ceremony. She was seated in the front of the room. She looked out the window to the street. Cars passed by. Time slowly passing by. She was bored out of her mind. She started to think of what to do to take time up.

She started to tap of her desk with her fingers in a rhythm. A nice 4/4 time beat. She started to think of other beats to take time up. She's allowed to do this. Mostly because she was passing the class anyway and even if she was daydreaming she could answer the question on the spot.

"Miss Mazaki. Would you mind telling the class what this hieroglyphic says?"

She rolled her eyes. "Akhenamkhanen. One of the great Pharaohs, father of the Pharaoh Atem, whose successor was Priest Seto. And if I'm also correct Atem had a daughter as well."

Well the teacher couldn't be disappointed. She got it right. And it's not a surprise. She has been around Yugi and his friends for so long she picked it up. She mostly picked this bit of information when she overheard Yugi talking with the Ishtars. They are interesting but irrelevant to her.

She continued to tap on until the end of class. The bell rang and she went through P.E and Guitar class. In that class that beat came back to her and she started to play it. It felt right. It felt good. Maybe she was on to something. She's gotta show Renzo later. She continues to play the guitar at request of the teacher as she was ahead of the class already. She would much rather text Renzo but it won't happen.

Finally the end of the day bell rang. Angel grabbed her guitar put it back in it's case and grabbed her bag. She walked over to her shoe locker and switched shoes. She got them on and waited for Renzo. After about 15 minutes he finally appeared.

"Finally."

"Yeah, Yeah, let's go."

They head off to her home while everyone else heads on to Millennium Hall. Actually it's more like the whole city is. Why wouldn't they? The king of games cutting the ribbon for a new building he himself decided to add to the city to add more history to their already rich culture. Surely one person hates it. Hirito Takumi. That's for sure. He's been trying to get the city council to veto Yugi's idea. But as you can see he's failed miserably.

Angel unlocks the door to her home and let's Renzo in. It's quiet which means Anzu, Mikaru, and Kouji are out. Thank god. Angel wouldn't want to deal with them. They both head up to her room. Renzo takes out the box of green hair dye.

"Alright. You gonna let me do my thing?"

"Yeah just don't over do it. I do wanna keep some of my natural color."

"I got this."

* * *

><p>Hours have passed and Angel has a towel on her head. She looks over at her guitar case and picks it up and takes her guitar out. "Listen to this Renzo" She played the guitar to the beat from earlier. Renzo started to move his head to it and started tapping another beat to it.<p>

"I like it."

"...We...should start a band."

"Seriously?"

"You play guitar right? Electric?"

"Yeah. But we can't be a two person band. We need three other people."

"I know someone who can be our bassist."

"Who?"

"Chick in my class named Crystal. She's good, she's an american, but she's ahead of the bass guitar class."

"I think I might got our drums."

"Is is Nikoji?"

"Have you heard him?"

"Yeah, but isn't he in another band?"

"They broke up. He's looking for another place to rock."

"I think we got some recruiting to do."

"Yeah. Now take the towel off I wanna see the results of my masterpiece."

Angel took the towel off and let her hair down. Her hair was brown and green now. A nice shade of green to her. She looked in the mirror and she really liked the look. If she wasn't a rocker before she is now. She went to her closet and got out a leather jacket and put it on. She looked back in the mirror and saw her look. She was ready.

"Perfect."

"What I tell you?"

"Yeah. Well we gotta get this going. I'll tell Mikaru I'm gonna have some friends over and that we are starting a band and shiz."

"Matching?"

"No way. Too retro. Gotta give everyone their own flair."

"Yeah I see where you're going with this."

"We need a name."

"But those are hard to come up with."

"I got it."

"That was quick."

"7 Strikes."

"7 Strikes?"

"Yeah. 7 is lucky and Strikes cause I like bowling."

"Bowling? But people could make fun of us and call us 7 Pin Strikes."

"You really care about other peoples opinions?"

"Yeah your right. Screw them."

"Come on. You go get Nikoji, I'll get Crystal."

"Yes sir."

They got up and started running out the door. They had a mission and that was to get a band together. This is what she was missing in her life. A band. It's exciting to her right now. Who cares about the hall. Who cares about the crowed of people she had to go through to get to her band future band mates. This will be her treasure. Her new escape from life. 7 Strikes is gonna be big.


	2. New Start

"**Huh.** So that's what the hall looks like. Not surprised.." Angel was at the ceremony for the hall. She knew Crystal was there. She did spot her sister Anzu. She was with her twin kids, Howard and Carter,both 5, watching their father tell a speech about the hall and it's purpose. Angel was sure that among the crowd were the Katsuya, the Bakura and Hirito families. They never really lost touch after these years. Hell, she's sure Mikaru and Kouji are too.

Angel looked around for Crystal. "How freaking hard is it to find a blonde chick with pink a coloring!?" She had to jump up over the crowd to see sometimes. It was annoying but eventually she spotted the twin bunned pink-blonde girl. She ran up to Crystal.

"Hey! Crystal! Got a great offer for you!"

Crystal turned around. "Mazaki?"

"Just call me Angel. Anyway! Wanna join my band?"

"Your band?"

"Yeah. 7 strikes!"

"That sounds alright. Yeah but who else is joining."

"Well there's me and Renzo. And were trying to get Nikoji to join us."

"Nikoji!? In. Totally. In!"

"Sweet! We still need a place to practice through."

"I got it covered. There's a old abandoned warehouse at the docks. We can rock out there."

"Nice. All our bases are covered!"

"Don't we have to wait on Nikoji's responds?"

"Oh damn it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nikoji<strong> was walking down the street heading home. His hand carrying his bag over his shoulder and headphones on his head. He had recently died his hair light pink as he hated his band making fun of him being gay. Seriously. It got to the point they had to break point cause their leader was making fun of all his band mates. What a jerk. "Bunch of asses. Well, it was for the best. C'est la vie." He couldn't hear the running footsteps behind him. He suddenly had Renzo on his back. It's not unusual for him to do this since they were friends. It did knock his headphones off his ears though.

"Yo! Nikoji! Opportunity is knocking on your door and I'm the sales man!"

"Opportunity? What are you on about?"

"I'm starting a band with Angie."

"Seriously? Why?"

"Look, we're bored at school. We need something to do besides dueling. Besides it'll be fun."

"And I'm guessing you want me to join you guys. Yeah. No thanks."

"Look, I know you guys broke up for reasons but Angie isn't like that. None of us are."

"Oh really? Last time our lead made fun of everyone."

"I swear. If things get bad, just leave. We won't stop you or anything."

Nikoji looked a Renzo thinking about his offer. He could leave if things get bad. That was the good part. But none of them had any experience with being in a band, that could lead to some arguments. Which are never good. On the other hand, they need someone with experience to help them. The offer was decent enough.

Nikoji sighed. "Alright. I'm in."

"Yes!" Renzo threw his fist in the air in victory. Just as he did he got a text from Angel. He took out his phone and looked at it. "_Come over to the docks with Nikoji..if he said yes. I got Crystal and she knows a warehouse we could practice in." _He sent a reply saying Nikoji is in and that they are heading there now.

"You don't have plans right now to you?"

"Not really. Why, Renzo?"

"Come on. We gotta meet the other two at the docks."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Alright<strong> Kris. Where's the warehouse you were talking about?"

"Just a little bit farther."

The new group of friends walked along and around the docks. Most of the buildings have been abandoned because of their age. After walking for 10 minutes they find the building. Surprisingly the outside look sturdy and looks new. Angel decided to open the hangar like door and inside shocked them. It was all stable but it was a mess! There were probably people drinking in there due to all the beer cans and broken bottles and countless burger wrappers from burger world.

"Kris...WHAT THE HELL!?"

"I never said it was perfect."

"I thought you meant perfect!?"

"Hey we can clean it up in a day. It's not that hard to do manual labor is it?"

Angel looked back at her new friend. Crystal was not from Domino. She was from America. And to extend to that thought, she's from Oregon state. She's use to helping out her old home with picking up trash and fixing stuff up. But to expect all of them to fix it up..she has got to be kidding.

Renzo spoke up. "Damn, Crystal...How did you even find this place?"

"I was looking for a place to practice anyway. Found this and thought I could fix it up myself, but I guess I found help.

"Help? From us? Are you crazy?"

"Hey. We might be rebels but who said we didn't care for where we worked?"

Nikoji looked around the place. "Well, I gotta say, it's nicer than the place I use to practice in. Kris got a point. Nice place to work, better acoustics, better music, greater chance of getting known. Besides, if we ever held a concert we could fit maybe 200 people in here? More if we fixed the walkway up there and made it bigger and lowered it."

The three other members looked at Nikoji with confused faces. He only sighed that his friends didn't even know the basics of music and how to get at the top. His own father use to own a recording studio. Unfortunately, it's now own by his mother since they divorced. Tragic but Nikoji got over it. "Just, trust me on it."

Angel nodded. "I guess we got work to do guys. Put your bags down and get to work." It was 4 when they started. By the time they ended it was already dark. 7 pm. They never realized it but they got it done. While doing it they were trying to make music themselves. They could recall some of the lyrics Angel sang.

_"Tell me where our time went. And if it was time well spend. Just don't let me fall asleep. Feeling empty again."_

Renzo couldn't resist what Angel was singing and decided to join in with the next lines. _"Cause I feel I might break and I fear I can't take it. Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty."_

_"I can feel the pressure! It's getting closer now. We're better off without you!" _Angel and Renzo both sang and kept singing while they finished cleaning. Nikoji was imagining a beat in his head and Crystal just listened along to their singing and Nikoji's tapping of his foot. Even if they finished at 7 they had to walk back and look at it. To them it was perfect. They wanted to practice in it but they were too tired out. They all had school in a couple of hours as well. They decided it was time for them to get home and rest. They all headed to the square with the clock in the center of town. From there they split up in two different groups. Crystal and Nikoji went one way and Angel and Renzo another way. Angel and Renzo walked home. They lived next door to each other so they had no problem getting home. Crystal lived by herself in an apartment and Nikoji lives with his father. Angel waved goodnight to Renzo as they went to their home. But to Angel's surprise, in her home where not only Mikaru, Kouji and her mother, but Anzu as well with Yugi and their kids. And Anzu didn't look too happy.

"Ah,shit...what did I do now.." She mumbled under her breath. As soon as she said that her older sister was already in front of her.

"What did you do to your hair?" Anzu asked her with her arms crossed.

"It's called partial hair dye Anz. Ever heard of it?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I felt like it!"

"Angel! Stop acting so..so.."

"Rebel? Well yeah! It's who I am. Get use to it!"

"Why can't you be a good girl?"

"I am! Damn! Mind your own business, Anzu!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I said mind your own business!" Angel ran up the stairs to her room. When she entered her room, she slammed the door that Anzu flinched at the noise. Anzu was no longer crossing her arms. She could only looked up the stairs and her eyes were worried. Yugi came over and put an arm on her shoulder to comfort her. He said to giver her time to understand and to forgive her. Time eventually heals all wounds.


End file.
